Gaucher disease is a genetic disorder associated with a deficiency of the lysosomal enzyme, glucocerebrosidase. Gaucher disease has been reported to have an incidence of approximately 1 in 20,000 live births in the general population, and it is a common lysosomal storage disorder. Current treatments for patients suffering from this disease include enzyme replacement therapy, which tends to be expensive, analgesics for bone pain relief, and medical procedures such as blood and platelet transfusions, splenectomy, and joint replacement for patients who experience bone erosion. However, new treatment options are needed having improved efficacy across a broader range of patients and/or reduced adverse side effects.
Mutations in the gene encoding glucocerebrosidase are also a risk factor for Parkinson's disease and diffuse Lewy Body Disease. Parkinson's disease is a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system associated with death of dopamine-containing cells in a region of the midbrain. Parkinson's disease afflicts millions of people, and the incidence of the disease increases with age. Treatment of Parkinson's disease frequently involves use of levodopa and dopamine agonists. However, these drugs can produce significant side effects such as hallucinations, insomnia, nausea, and constipation. Further, patients often develop tolerance to these drugs such that the drugs become ineffective at treating the symptoms of the disease, while sometimes also producing a movement disorder side effect called dyskinesia. Diffuse Lewy Body disease is a dementia that is sometimes confused with Alzheimer's disease.
Accordingly, the need exists for new therapeutic agents for treating Gaucher disease, Parkinson's disease, and related medical disorders. The present invention addresses this need and provides other related advantages.